


Remember, Remember

by strawberrycheesecake



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycheesecake/pseuds/strawberrycheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora, bathed in light, shining like hope and love, remembered Night in bright sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Nox/Norah had meant it when she told Aurora, "You I admire."

_Child of Light_

Aurora, bathed in light, shining like hope and love, remembered Night in bright sunshine.

 

When Father was still alive, when Aurora cried for a bruised knee and did not know how to fly, when she was still beginning to get acquainted with her new sisters, Norah – Nox – took her by the hands and said teasingly to her, “You should not smile. Princesses do not smile as you do.”

Aurora had replied, “Please, Norah, I’m not a princess.”

_Should I call her Norah or Nox? She called herself Nox. I called her Norah. She said that Nox was her real name. Was there ever a choice in this? I am Aurora, and am still Aurora._

“There will be a time,” Norah had said, “when you will come to realize that the world is not a world made for smiling.”

Because of her own smile as she said this, Aurora never thought anything of it. Norah liked teasing.

 

Norah was gone. Nox died after her. There was no time for remorse then, and she was still angry at her betrayal.

But in the daylight of a new beginning, Aurora remembered moments that were perhaps mere shadows or perhaps something more solid.

 

_Daughter of Shadows_

Sometimes a part of the shadows stirred and remembered a past life called Nox. When the shadows touched light and dissolved into nothingness she remembered more and sometimes called herself Norah.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less influenced by W. B. Yeat's poem, "Two Years Later." Well, I tried, didn't do a very good job of it though. The full text is as follows, it's a good poem anyways:
> 
> Has no one said those daring  
> Kind eyes should be more learn’d?  
> Or warned you how despairing  
> The moths are when they are burned?  
> I could have warned you; but you are young,  
> So we speak a different tongue.
> 
> O you will take whatever’s offered  
> And dream that all the world’s a friend,  
> Suffer as your mother suffered,  
> Be as broken in the end.  
> But I am old and you are young,  
> And I speak a barbarous tongue.


End file.
